


Tejido fibroso

by wamomo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un proceso largo, aliviar el daño en el tejido fibroso para que sane correctamente pero sin embargo, Winry sabe que Ed cura rápido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tejido fibroso

Las cicatrices escriben la historia de su vida a través de su cuerpo. Algunas son pálidas y color plata, innotables excepto cuando la luz correcta les atrapa. Otras vuelven de colores, como un derrame de vino en su hombro derecho y a lo largo de sus costillas bajo el brazo, en el muslo izquierdo y herida punzante en forma de estrella en el cuadrante inferior izquierdo de su torso, pequeña en su parte frontal y tambien en la explosión - la supernova - de su espalda. Esas son las cicatrices que ella sabe cómo cuidar con precisión, una compresa caliente, un masaje y analgésicos.

Son las cicatrices dentro de su corazón para las cuales ella necesita un tutorial, aunque Winry cree que ha aprendido lo que ayuda más que nada - un beso cuando Ed menos lo espera, palabras dulces al oído cuando está demasiado perdido en los que podrían haber sido. Amarlo, aún y cuando a veces él no cree que se lo merece.

Es un proceso largo, aliviar el daño en el tejido fibroso para que sane correctamente, y sin embargo, Winry sabe que Ed cura rápido, él es demasiado terco para no hacerlo.

Y ella es demasiado terca como para dejarlo vivir en dolor.


End file.
